1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dead bolt locks and security chains.
The invention particularly relates to a dead bolt lock housing a security chain assembly therein.
The invention specifically relates to a simultaneously actuated dead bolt lock and security chain assembly wherein the security chain is actuated to its latched conditiuon.
2. Prior Art
Many doors are secured by means of a key actuated tumbler lock. For added security, persons frequently add a second, manually operated dead bolt lock to their door. Such installations are frequently found in hotels and motels which cater primarily to transient trade. A third security installation often includes the addition of a security chain which couples the door to the door jamb such that the door may be placed slightly ajar to permit the person within the room, secured by the security chain, to view a person or persons desiring entry. The dangling security chain is unattractive at best and frequently mars the finish of the door as it hangs from its anchored end and moves in pendulum fashion against the door finish. Frequently, too, a person will inadvertently open the door without having secured it first with the security chain. This leaves such persons unprotected once the door locks have been opened and the door placed ajar.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a dead bolt lock which has a security chain assembly housed therein such that the security chain assembly will not detract from the finished appearance of the door in which the lock is installed.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a dead bolt lock having a security chain housed therein and including means whereby the throwing of the dead lock simultaneously results in the ejection of a portion of the security chain and the automatic latching of the security chain to the door jamb.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a dead bolt lock having door penetrating detents capable of the lock in place within a door even when the external mounting hardware has been removed.